Proxy
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: A sweet fluffy story for those of you needing one. Loki disappears after the Convergence and returns to Earth, planning to conquer it. However, he is distracted one day by a mortal that bears a striking resemblance to Thor. Loki falls in love with him and Thor discovers the couple and some long hidden truths about his little brother. Loki/OC, Thor/Jane, Loki/Thor smut


"Was it in there?" Steve asked Thor as he emerged from the HYDRA storage room.

"No. The scepter is not here." Thor said. They were in Norway. They picked up on some magical readings here using a new device Tony created. They found a HYDRA safe house nearby but no scepter.

"I'm telling you, it's stateside." Clint said.

"All those hits in the city have led to nothing. The energy signatures we are seeing have to be leftovers from the Chitauri invasion. Loki had that thing with him on the flying jet ski all throughout the battle." Steve said.

"That would make sense, but some of the energy signatures are stronger, fresher than this one. It was here recently but it's back in New York. It has to be." Tony said.

"Well, at least we cleaned house on another facility." Steve said.

"We need to find it before my brother does. There is no telling where he is hiding." Thor said. His father's guards had gone to Svartleheim to collect Loki's body only to find it gone. He should have known. He can't say he is really surprised, but the deception hurts. He can't really blame Loki for fleeing. He did promise Loki that he would be returned to his prison cell after the battle was over. Loki could be anywhere now, but Thor suspects Loki is back here on Midgard. He doesn't have proof. It's just a feeling.

At least the trip wasn't a total waste. The long trip back stateside wiped out everyone. Thor is eager to return to Jane. He loves her so much. Each day that he has spent here has been a wonderful gift. His father is not pleased with him abandoning his birthright, but Jane is a short lived mortal and he wants to make the most of the time they have together.

They've moved into the tower with Tony and Pepper. Jane continues her research with the best toys that Tony's money can buy. Thor is able to be of use to the people of Midgard fighting alongside his friends and every night he gets to come home to her. It is heaven.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You are picking an excellent time to sell your family's heirloom gold bullion Mr. Laufeyson. Prices are currently at their peak. Given the pre-European symbols stamped into these disks I would say the historical provenance along with their raw value will bring in many buyers to the auction. At a minimum you should get at least $50 million, more if the right buyer is present."

"Excellent. Have the money wired to this account when the auction concludes." Loki said. He's dressed smartly in a Midgardian business suit, looking dashing. He rises from his seat and leaves Sotheby's to head back to his hotel room, which he is paying for currently with a stolen credit card.

He faked his death back on Svartleheim and then fled back to Midgard to avoid prison. He didn't have a plan but he did have resources. Loki had the foresight to stash away some gold several centuries back while on Midgard just in case he ever had need of currency. Getting to Norway had been problematic however. While he can walk through the realms he doesn't always end up exactly where he needs to be, and earth is a large planet. For several weeks Loki had to rely on stealing and magic to procure the basics of food and shelter all while wearing a face that was not his own. After procuring a passport and a plane ticket he made his way to the place where the gold was hidden. Enchanted by magic to protect it from theft or detection it was buried close to an old fort, one HYDRA had been using recently as it turned out.

Now that he will have his own funds, he can relax and focus on what to do next. That really is the question isn't it? He needs to get the scepter back but there is no telling where it is and Loki debates whether he should seek it out himself or let his brother and his friends find it for him and then steal it. Which is the smarter move? Also, what will he do once he has it? He could try to conquer Midgard again, but he will need an army to do so. One that is even more formidable than the Chitauri. Loki has his work cut out for him if he chooses to pursue that course. And again, he will have to contend with his brother who is not a small obstacle. Perhaps he should return to Asgard and try to conquer it? He doesn't have to decide right now. There is no rush.

Loki waits and when the final bid comes in Loki is $63 million richer. He thought this would be plenty to live like a king on Midgard, but New York is a city of kings and his measly $63 million doesn't even get him a view of Central Park. Still, the accommodations he is able to purchase are comfortable and well decorated.

It has been two months and Loki is no closer to making a decision about what his next course of action should be. All of his options are filled with a high risk of failure and he currently has no allies. In fact, his old allies are now his enemies and it is in his best interest to remain hidden from them. Loki sat in his apartment feeling agitated and stuck. Feeling the need to get up and move and DO something, he left his building and went for a walk.

It was a lovely day in Central Park. The cool crisp day was not windy and the bright colors of fall made the outdoors seem warmer than it really was. After a couple of hours of walking in circles Loki became hungry and headed to a little neighborhood grocery store to stock up on food. With an empty cart he perused the aisles grabbing things that looked appealing until he turned down aisle five and saw something that made his heart leap into his throat.

A man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a face and build so similar to Thor's it could have been his doppelganger or long lost twin was standing there holding a crying toddler. Loki darted out of sight and hid from him, thinking that he really was Thor for a moment. The man was looking at the long rows of cereal looking lost and forlorn. He too was crying it turned out. The little girl in his arms was crying for her mother and sucking on her thumb.

Loki watched the pair, and as the seconds ticked by it became apparent that the man was in mourning. He looked like he was floating in shock, his gaze distant and his movements mechanical. He was a single father raising a child alone. He wasn't quite as tall as Thor, nor anywhere near as muscular. Still the similarity was uncanny.

It had been weeks since the Alignment and that was the last time Loki had any kind of meaningful social contact with anyone, which was Thor. What compelled Loki to do what he did next, he'll never know. It was certainly not compassion or sentiment. He cast an illusion to look like a young woman. With long black hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin he approached the widower and began to speak.

"I would stay away from the food in the brightly colored boxes. It is not very nutritious." Loki said softly. The man turned and looked at Loki and his chin trembled. He burst into tears. He pulled Loki to him, crushing his child between them and cried a loud ugly cry into Loki's shoulder. Loki had not been prepared for that and the weirdness vibe grew, though this mortal did not seem to notice it or care. Loki patted the man's back in a bit of a stiff wooden gesture. People in the store were staring at them and Loki's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"There, there. There, there. It is alright." Loki said. The man finally pulled away and looked Loki in the eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm Henry." The man wiped his eyes as he tried to get control of himself.

"I'm Loki." Loki blurted out and cursed himself.

"I'm sorry I accosted you like that. My wife died 3 weeks ago and now that the funeral is over and the relatives have all gone home, it's just me and Elizabeth here. Jenny always used to do the shopping." Henry said to the lovely woman that showed him compassion.

"I understand. Here, let's go through the aisles one at a time and stock up on the basics." With Loki's own shopping needs forgotten, he led the man through the store and helped him select things he thought were important. Loki rode with the man home in his car and helped him carry all the groceries up the elevator to the 44th floor. They didn't speak much, but they felt comfortable not talking. Even the girl calmed and quieted, feeling relief at the presence of a caring female.

"I think that is everything." Henry said. "Would you mind holding Elizabeth for a moment? I need to use the restroom and she won't let me put her down for even a minute without crying." Henry handed her to Loki without waiting for a response. Loki's arms came around the child, but he was hardly comfortable with what he was doing. The little girl snuggled into Loki, clearly starved for the affection and caress of her mother.

"Oh." Loki swallowed hard. A knot formed in his chest and suddenly, inexplicably he wanted to cry too. It hit him then that he had yet to mourn Frigga's loss. He hadn't had the time. Tears welled up in his eyes and he snuggled the little girl closer like a teddy bear and they took comfort in each other. Henry exited the bathroom and saw Loki crying.

"I'm sorry. I have that effect on people." Henry said.

"My mother died recently." Loki confessed. What is it about this man? All of his defenses are down.

"How did she die?"

"She was stabbed in the back by a madman."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't even think to ask you."

"It's alright." Loki said. More silence followed and Henry took his little girl back into his arms, but Elizabeth fought him, leaning towards Loki and whined.

"I'm sorry. You look a lot like my deceased wife." Henry said as Elizabeth's cries turned into shrieks.

"It's okay. I can hold her for a little while longer." Loki volunteered.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I can make some of that salmon and green beans and rice we bought."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Loki said. Loki sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Henry put the groceries away and pulled out pots and pans to cook dinner. Elizabeth wrapped her hands into Loki's hair and refused to let go, even when she dozed off in Loki's arms.

Once dinner was ready Henry led Loki back to Elizabeth's bedroom and put her down in her crib, prying her hair out of the child's death grip. They sat down to dinner, sitting across from each other. It all seemed so natural.

"How long ago was your mother murdered?"

"Two months ago."

"Oh wow. Did they catch the guy?"

"The authorities found him and killed him while trying to capture him." Loki said. It was as close to the truth as he could get.

"Well that is a relief. That's actually the best possible outcome. Nothing is worse than having to endure a trial and worry if the guy will get off or get a light sentence. At least this way you know he got what he deserved and no one else will get hurt."

"I should have been there to stop it. It was all my fault." Loki said.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. He's the asshole. You can't prevent what you can't predict."

"My last words to her were terrible. She died thinking I did not love her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be feeling so much regret." Henry said. At least his last words to his wife had been ones of love, and a sweet kiss before leaving out the door for the day. Loki burst into tears, his meal forgotten. Henry came round the table and took him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Henry did not notice that certain parts of Loki's anatomy were not as solid as they appeared. He placed him gently on the bed and they curled up on their sides looking at each other and holding hands in the space between them. They talked and cried all night.

XxXxXxXxXx

A year goes by. A lot happens in a year. Bonds form and strengthen. Villains plot and gather resources. Well, most do. One villain has been rather preoccupied with a mortal and his little girl. There have been several times where The Avengers came to places where Loki frequented. The corner grocery store, Central Park, and even the apartment where Loki used to live. He doesn't live there anymore. He sold the place and moved out. He lives with Henry and Elizabeth now. He's also taken to being completely female. Rather than casting a mere illusion every day, Loki made the painful transformation of rearranging his body parts into a more permanent female configuration. Shapeshifting comes with a cost, and that cost is usually horrific pain. Loki will not shift back into his normal form unless he absolutely has to.

Then one day, when the team was going to follow another lead to find the scepter in New York City, they found it in a military compound in Europe. Then Ultron happened and everything got busy and chaotic and the energy readings from Tony's little magic sensing device were forgotten. Vision now has the stone lodged in his forehead.

Another year went by.

The Avengers made themselves at home at the new complex outside of the city. Thor and Jane got married. Time marched on and in a moment of relative calm and quiet, Tony noticed the readings on the forgotten device sitting on the counter in his cluttered lab. He called his friend.

"Hey Steve, check this out."

"What is it?"

"You know those readings we were using to help find the scepter?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't think it was the scepter it was picking up on. I think it was Loki."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I think so. This thing kept giving us magic readings here in New York but we found the scepter in Slovakia. This thing never gave us any readings in Slovakia, so what is it tracking? It has to be Loki."

"That would explain why it lead us to a grocery store and an apartment."

"It's still giving readings and the readings are strongest at this other apartment building here in the city. It's got to be him."

"If it is and we capture him it'll be a big public relations win for us, and we need that right now."

"Yeah we do. Break the news gently to Thor."

"Yeah, right." Steve says and hangs up the phone. The soldier walks down the hallway to knock on Thor's door. He can only wonder what nefarious plot Loki has been hatching all this time.

"Steve, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, I got a call from Tony. I think I know where your brother is." Steve says.

"We should gather the others."

XxXxXxXx

"Mommy!" Elizabeth latched onto Loki's leg as she walked through the door with a bag of groceries in hand. She planted both of her little four year old feet on top of Loki's large foot, forcing Loki to drag her leg into the kitchen. Elizabeth giggled the whole way.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's doing the laundry."

"Did you help?"

"Yes mommy! I'm a good helper." Elizabeth looks up at Loki and lays on the cute factor. Loki pulls a box of cookies out of one of the bags, opens it and hands one to her not-daughter.

"There now. That should tide you over until I make dinner." Loki said. Elizabeth hopped off, victoriously munching on her treat.

"Hey, I have to go in early. Dr. Smith called out sick." Henry said.

"I hate it when you are on call." Loki said.

"So do I." Henry crowds Loki against the kitchen counter, caging her with his body. He kisses her, slow and seductive. His relationship with Loki has been a slow one. That first year had been all about companionship and helping each other get over their grief. They didn't even have sex for the first time until their one year anniversary. It had taken that long for both of them to feel ready for that level of intimacy.

"When do you get off?"

"Tomorrow at six."

"I suppose you'll want to sleep."

"A hot meal, and then sleep, yeah."

"So Tuesday, while Elizabeth is a pre-school, you and I can spend the day together."

"I was thinking we could go down to the courthouse on Tuesday and make an appointment to see the magistrate." Henry said. A quick exchange of vows was ideal for them both. A big wedding would just remind Henry of Jenny and that would not be fair to Loki, and Loki would be embarrassed by the lack of friends and family in attendance at a big ceremony anyway. She'd been on the run, hiding from an abusive controlling ex-boyfriend, and her only family, her mother, was dead.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Loki asked, sounding a little playful, but Henry was not fooled. He could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"You make me laugh. Loving you is an adventure." Henry said.

"Good answer." Loki pulled him in and rubbed her hand over Henry's cock through his jeans, getting him hard.

"You are so mean. You know I don't have time for that." Henry said.

"Let me get on my knees and apologize to you then." Loki whispered into his ear.

"Where's Elizabeth?" They both looked around for the child and see her trying to sneak another cookie from the box. Normally they would scold her for this but they needed a distraction.

"You can have one more cookie young lady but that is it." Loki said knowing full well that it would spoil her dinner. She pushed the box back to the center of the kitchen island, giving the four year old a goal to keep her busy for the next ten minutes.

Loki and Henry snuck off to the bedroom, where Loki promptly pulled down Henry's pants to give him a vigorous dick sucking before heading in for work.

"Fuck baby. Oh…Oh babe I'm going to wreck you when I get home. Oh…oh fuck I love you." Henry felt his orgasm approaching. He didn't warn Loki. He didn't have to. Loki always swallowed with his cock stuffed deep into her throat. He could see the stretch of that narrow elegant neck squeezing his length. He cried out as his white ribbon of spend squirted down her throat. Loki pulled off and kissed his softening shaft before tucking him back in.

"Have a nice night at work daddy." Loki said.

"Wait, I want to give you something." Henry ran to the closet and pulled out a toy he'd been hiding. It was a little egg shaped vibrator with a wireless cellphone connection. He'll be able to call in an orgasm while he's at work.

"Pull your pants down babe." Henry teased Loki, rubbing her clit and sliding a couple of fingers inside her. He loves the way she smells and tastes. He inserted the vibrator and pulled her panties and pants back up. "No touching yourself while I'm gone." Henry said. Loki gasped and bit her lip when Henry dialed the number.

"Oh! Oh daddy that's not fair!" Loki whined. It is going to be a long night.

"I'll make it up to you when I get home. Love you." Henry said.

"I love you too darling." Loki gave him one last quick peck on the cheek before letting him leave. Loki cannot recall having ever been this happy.

XxXxXx

"What do we know?" Clint asked.

"Intelligence on the apartment says the mortgage on the apartment belongs to a Dr. Henry Sanders and Jenny Sanders. Everything looks kosher, but here is a picture of the guy." Steve said.

"Holy shit, that's got to be Loki. He looks like a cheap Thor knock off." Clint said.

"Loki always did have a wicked sense of humor. Stealing my face to hide in plain sight fits his personality." Thor said.

"But what about the wife? I mean, he got married? Really? When did that happen?" Natasha asked.

"The records say he got married five years ago, but we know that is a lie since that was before the Chitauri invasion. Odds are, the wife is fake and probably doesn't exist, or is some henchman working for him." Steve said. "Either way, we won't have to worry about a domestic dispute."

"That's a relief." Clint said. "Could you imagine Loki falling in love with a human anyway?" Everyone laughed and shook their heads. The idea was preposterous.

"So when do we strike?" Clint asked.

"Tomorrow night."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm home!" Henry announced feeling more refreshed than he expected. The ER had been abnormally quiet last night. Though full of people, not that many had need of an orthopedic specialist. It was a good thing too. Loki looked ready to jump his bones on the spot.

"What's for dinner?" Henry asked.

"Elizabeth already ate. I already bathed her too and put on her favorite movie." Loki said. She'd been in a state of near orgasm for the last 24 hours. She needed dick now! Henry gave her an evil grin and pulled out his cell phone and dialed into the vibrator again.

"Ah! Please!" Loki begged. Henry looked at his daughter who was sitting on the couch looking distracted.

"Come on." He took Loki by the hand into the bedroom. Loki was wearing a dress and no underwear. She took them off a half hour ago, anticipating Henry's return home.

"Oh! Fuck me daddy." Loki said with a breathy voice. Henry plunged his fingers inside her to fish out the vibrator, earning him a moan for his troubles. Loki rutted against his fingers.

"You need it bad don't you?"

"Yes!" Loki was so desperate she was practically in tears. Henry doesn't waste any more time. He pulled his cock out and thrust in fast and deep. "Ah! YES! YES Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Loki moaned. Henry gave it to her good, riding her through her first orgasm which hit her within seconds of being penetrated. Her insides fluttered as they grunted and writhed. Her over-stimulated insides couldn't handle the onslaught and her vision went white as her second orgasm hit her. Henry growled when his seed spilled inside of her. They both cried out, stoking curiosity from the four year old in the living room.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I come in?" The doorknob tried to twist, but it was locked. They've learned over the years.

"No!" They cry out in unison. "We'll be out in a minute sweetheart." Henry yelled.

"Okay Daddy." Elizabeth replied and walked back to the sofa. Loki was sopping wet from all of their combined fluids. It turned Henry on immensely.

"Spread your legs baby. I want to taste us." He pulled out and gazed at the creamy mess oozing from Loki's puffy red opening. Henry bent down and lapped at her petals, forcing Loki's hips to buck. It was such a filthy thing to do. Loki loved it. Henry stood back up and wiped his face clean with his forearm.

"Dinner tasted amazing." Henry said. "Don't put your panties back on yet. I'm not done with you." Loki gasped, her anticipation renewed. They went back out to the kitchen and living room where Loki dished up a plate of lasagna for Henry. Loki didn't sit. She was afraid she'd soil the furniture. And she sounded squishy when she walked. The inside of her thighs felt sticky and she realized it was because some of Henry's come was still leaking out of her. She leaned against the counter watching Henry eat.

A knock came at the door.

"Who could that be?" Loki walked to the door and opened it. It took Loki a moment to remember why Captain America would seek her out before he pinned her to the floor. Thor and the others flooded the apartment. Elizabeth screamed.

"Mommy!" Henry came out of the kitchen to see Captain America pinning down his girlfriend and his daughter in the arms of a man carrying a bow and arrow.

"What the HELL is going on?" Henry yelled as he puts his arms out to take his daughter back from the stranger, but the man pointed his crossbow at him, incensing Henry.

"Give me back my daughter!" Henry yelled.

"We know she's not your daughter. Her age would make that impossible. Whoever you stole her from, they will get her back."

"What the fuck are you people talking about? Give me back my daughter or I will kill you! What are you doing in my home? Why are you doing this?" Henry noticed Thor then. His co-workers have said many times that he bears a striking resemblance to the god of thunder. He always denied it but now that he is looking at him up close he can see what everyone has been talking about.

"Hello brother." Thor said looking both angry and sad.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Loki please stop this madness."

"Loki? Loki's my girlfriend and most definitely a woman. Which I would appreciate it if Captain Touchy Feely got up off of her right this instant!" Everyone turned and looked at Loki, dumbfounded. Thor noticed her for the first time. Pale skin, black hair, green eyes. Shit.

"Hello Thor." She said craning her neck to look up at her not-brother before turning her attention back to the Captain. "Captain, would you mind removing your hands from my delicate regions? You're making my fiancé jealous." Steve leapt off of Loki as though he had been scalded by hot water. Loki rose, careful to make sure the hemline of her dress was down.

"You just had to come and ruin everything didn't you Thor?" Loki said as Henry looked at her with questions and betrayal in his eyes.

"Loki? How do these people know you? And why is Thor referring to you as his brother?" Henry asked as images of Bruce Jenner flashed through his head. Loki looked at Henry with a sad and resigned expression. The past two years have been a dream. Of course it all came crashing down.

Loki reached for the magic inside herself to cast the illusion of looking like a man. For the first time ever, Henry got a good look at Loki's real face. Loki snaps his fingers and the illusion disappeared and she was showing her female form again.

"I give a damn if you're a drag queen. You're still a genocidal asshole." Tony said. Loki looked at him with a fuck you expression.

"What the fuck?" Henry said.

"I'm sorry darling. I've been keeping a secret from you."

"Like you're a man?"

"I'm a prince, a sorcerer, and a wanted criminal. Now you know."

"What? Why? Why would you…what the fuck has all this been?"

"Heaven. It's been heaven Henry and I am sorry. You were never part of my plan, which is non-existent now I'll have you know. You distracted me rather thoroughly." Loki felt the Captain's hand on her arm again and she was promptly escorted out.

"Give me back my daughter!" Henry barked at Clint.

"Is she Loki's daughter?" Thor asked Henry.

"No. My wife Jenny died a couple of years ago. Loki found me in a grocery store holding Elizabeth and crying shortly after her death. We've been together ever since."

"I see. I am sorry for your loss. Both of them." Thor said and turned to leave. Clint handed Elizabeth back to Henry, who kissed her forehead and held her close to comfort her. For the second time in two years she cried out for the mother she had lost.

XxXxXxXx

Loki is taken to the new complex and tossed into an interrogation room. Her hands trembled as they rake across her face. Once again, Thor has taken something precious from her.

Thor entered and sat down on the cold steel chair across from her. They regarded each other for a moment.

"Why were you with him?"

"That's none of your business." Loki said.

"Our investigation found that he is a doctor and a widower. What purpose did he serve to you?"

"He amused me."

"That's the most transparent lie you've ever told. Do you love him?"

"What do you care?"

"I just…Loki surely you noticed the similarity in our appearances?"

"You really think this is about you? You stupid egotistical oaf!"

"Loki…" Thor said with a disparaging tone. "…surely you've noticed. What am I to think?"

"I don't give a damn what you think!"

"Say what you will. I cannot ignore the coincidence of you engaging in a romantic relationship with a mortal that so closely resembles me. You could have had your pick of anyone. Why him?"

"Why do you care? My motivations are my own."

"Because I seek to understand you Loki."

"He was in mourning. I was in mourning. It's as simple as that. Had he not looked the way he looks I would not have stopped to help him. I would have moved on."

"You helped him because he looked like me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. You ask me now to explain why I approached him and I cannot give a reason."

"The reason is obvious to me even if it is not obvious to you. Loki did you always feel this way about me?"

"Feel what way Thor? You and Henry may be alike in the looks department but that is where the similarities end."

"Enlighten me."

"He's smart. He compliments me. He's considerate and loving and he doesn't put his own ego before my needs."

"You mean you don't have to compete with him."

"I mean he's not a self-absorbed prick that is oblivious to the plight of those closest to him."

"That is not fair Loki. You never tell me anything and then you expect me to know your secrets and wonder why I am oblivious? Is this your way of telling me of some latent desires you've always held for me?"

"I suppose. Why are you even asking me this? None of it matters. You're just going to take me back to Asgard and toss me back into a prison cell. What do you care about my activities these past two years?"

"It matters Loki. You could have gone anywhere or done anything to resume your bid for power, and yet you chose to settle down and live a mortal life, YOU, who claims to hate them so much."

"It doesn't matter Thor! Just call for Heimdall and take me back to Asgard. Stop trying to understand me."

"Had things been different, had our lives been different, would you have married me?"

"What? What kind of question is that? If I hadn't been thrown away or raised as your brother? Asking hypothetical questions is pointless."

"Fair enough. Answer me this then and answer honestly. Were you always sexually attracted to me?" Thor asks pointedly. Loki sobs then.

"It doesn't MATTER! Stop asking me these stupid questions and let me rot in my cell!"

"No Loki. You helped me save the nine realms from eternal darkness and death. Your actions since then have been responsible. You have come to love a mortal. Such a miracle I thought was not possible. For all your crimes that you have committed, you have also paid recompense. I will speak for you."

"You're a fool. What would be the point? It is not like your friends are going to forget that they found me. It's not like Henry will forget. Everything is ruined beyond repair now."

"I love you Loki. I think I finally understand why that love soured between us. I always thought it was the throne that separated us, but now I know better." Thor got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have always loved you Loki. Always." Thor opened the door and left.

"What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thor, you are seriously out of your fucking mind if you think we are going to release him." Tony said. They've been arguing about this for hours now. Thor felt Loki has reformed. The others were a little more skeptical.

"Thor buddy, it is just not possible. If the public ever learned that we had Loki and gave him a slap on the wrist and let him go, it would seal our fate. The Avengers are already being demonized because of Ultron and Slovakia. I'm sorry, but he either needs to go to a prison cell or back to Asgard. Those are the options."

"So be it." Thor said. Thor returned to the interrogation room and collected Loki. They walked to the nearest doors that led outside where Thor called out to Heimdall. In a flash, the pair was gone.

"Hello Heimdall. How are you? Frostbitten I trust?" Loki grinned at the golden sentry of the Bifrost.

"Loki don't do anything that will make pleading your case to father more difficult." Thor ordered.

"Like you can make a difference." Loki said. Thor picked up Loki and used Mjolnir to fly back to the palace. They landed before the great gates that lead into the throne room. Courtiers and noblemen all whispered and gossiped as they laid eyes on Thor and the strange woman he carried. Odin looked up and recognized Loki when he saw her. He stood up, amazed that the impossible had been accomplished without bloodshed.

"Father, I have found Loki and returned him home. I wish to speak with you regarding his status."

"Very well, but you will take him to the dungeons now. We will discuss this matter alone." Odin ordered. Thor hesitated, fearing his father would not let Loki out once in the dungeon.

"I would like to speak for myself if it is all the same to you." Loki interjected.

"And what would you have to say to sway me Loki?"

"Oh I don't wish to sway you, I just wanted to tell you that you are an old fool and a horrible father. Thanks for the memories. They were terrible."

"Get him out of here!" Odin yelled, almost growled. Thor tugged at Loki's arm and dragged him down to the dungeons, tossing him into the nearest cell.

"Must you always make things so difficult Loki?"

"Yes."

"Try not to cause any more trouble while you are in there."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure the palace guards will be watching me extra closely now that I am in this much more appealing form." Loki laid on the innuendo thickly.

"They wouldn't dare and I'll make sure they know the consequences if they do."

"How reassuring." Loki said. Thor marched back to the throne room trying not to look too agitated.

"You're not really going to try to convince me to give him clemency?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad Thor? He hasn't changed."

"Yes he has. I have seen it."

"And what did you see to convince you so?"

"Loki has been play house with a mortal for the past two years. He has been acting as mother to a motherless girl who cried out when we dragged him away. She's been living with a man…with man who bears a striking resemblance to me." Thor looked down at his shoes at that last confession. Odin's eyebrow quirked at that information.

"Is that so? And would this man defend him, speak on his behalf if I brought him here to testify?"

"I don't know. He did not know who or what Loki truly was until I and my friends stormed into his home and dragged Loki away. I imagine he is feeling rather betrayed at the moment."

"Well there you are. Loki has not changed." Odin stated.

"No father, he has. Believe me he has. In all the time he has been free he could have launched another attack, plotted another scheme. He did not. He settled down and lived a normal mortal life. Loki fell in love with the man."

"Is that so? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes father. I am."

"Very well. We will give Loki's paramour time to digest this new information and get over the initial shock. Once things have settled down you will go speak with him and bring him here. If he proves his love for Loki I will let Loki go."

"Prove his love how?" Thor asked feeling fear well up inside. Odin gave his son a small devious smile.

"That is a secret I will keep my son. Go now, back to Midgard and bring the man to me when you think he is ready."

"Yes father."

XxXxXxXx

Three days. It has been three days since Henry learned about Loki and only a tiny incendiary fragment of who Loki truly was. There are so many questions he would ask, if he could ask, but there is no one to ask. He doesn't know how to contact the Avengers and they did not leave him their phone number. He doesn't know what they did with Loki or if they even plan on telling him what they did with him.

Him. Loki is a man. He still can't get his head around that little detail. At first he was too angry to notice her…his absence. But his daughter noticed, and she cried. She cried for the only mother she has ever known, and that hurt. It stabbed him right in the fucking chest. By day three his anger was gone and whatever lies he'd been told he could forgive. He just needed Loki back. He didn't care how. It was like losing Jenny all over again. It was like another death, and yet this was worse, because there was hope and that was driving Henry insane. Sleep did not take him, nor could he eat. This waiting…it's just god awful. Death is better than this pins and needles, baited breath hell.

A knock at the door came and Henry rushed to answer it. This time it was Thor, standing there alone.

"May I come in?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, sure." Henry stepped to the side to let him in. He closed the door. "Elizabeth sweetheart, go play in your room." He said. The child did not listen, however, fearful that the man would take away Daddy too. She ran to him and clung to his leg. He could see there was no arguing with her.

"What happened to Loki?"

"I took Loki back to Asgard. He is currently residing in the dungeons while he awaits my father's judgement."

"He really is a man."

"He still maintains the form of a woman currently. Loki is a master shapeshifter. There are few in the universe as skilled as he. That he would maintain that form for such a long period of time demonstrates his devotion for you."

"How old are you guys anyway?"

"I am currently 3346 years old. Loki is 2 years younger than me."

"Oh."

"I must ask you to come with me to Asgard. My father wishes to speak with you regarding Loki."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have tried to convince my father that Loki has changed, but he will not listen to me. There is something he wants to hear from you."

"What does he want to hear exactly?"

"I do not know. He says he would have you prove your love for Loki."

"Prove my love? I was going to marry her…him…look I can't fucking do this! I can't wrap my head around it."

"Yes you can. Remove the confusion about Loki's gender and appearance. How do you feel about her?"

"She's the air I fucking breathe."

"Then that is what you will tell my father. Loki had reasons for lying to you and I know you must feel betrayed. Please know that Loki has never done anything like this with a mortal. You must have been very special to her for Loki to have taken this relationship this far."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Look, it didn't escape my attention that you and I look really alike, and it's a little creepy. You two didn't ever….you know…?"

"No. And yes I noticed that similarity as well and questioned Loki about it myself."

"And?"

"Loki would have me believe it is a coincidence. She said the only reason she approached you at all is because of your physical features. She never intended or expected what followed."

"I guess I can believe that. Was his mother really murdered?"

"Yes she was, in battle. A sword was run through her back. Loki caught the creature and killed him."

"Well, aside from the battle part and killing the guy herself she mostly told the truth about that." Henry said. "You know, our entire first year was spent just talking and holding each other. I felt like I knew her, you know. I felt like I knew everything there was to know about her."

"Then you are lucky. I suspect Loki shared things with you that she never shared with me, and I have known her for thousands of years. Even now I know there must be secrets between us. She might have lied about certain details like the time and place but the odds are very good that you know Loki better than I do."

"I wish I could believe that." Henry said.

"Will you fight for Loki? Will you come with me?" Thor asked.

"I want Mommy!" Elizabeth chimed in. Henry thought about his little family. Even if he were angry with Loki or disgusted, he would still fight for her because his daughter needs her. But he finds he does want Loki still, in spite of the lies and that is such a relief.

"I do too. Let's go get her." Henry said. "Do we need to pack anything?"

"No. This should not take long." Thor said. They left the apartment and had to take the elevator down so they could get outside before Thor called for the Bifrost. Henry is amazed he didn't squeeze his daughter to death after that rollercoaster intergalactic ride through space. Holy shit!

They arrive in the gatehouse where a carriage is waiting for them. Thor is grateful for Heimdall's consideration for the mortals.

"Whoa." Henry said when he spotted Heimdall.

"Welcome to Asgard." The gatekeeper greeted.

"Uh, thanks."

"This way." Thor said.

"Horseys!" Elizabeth squealed as they entered the carriage. Elizabeth could not contain her excitement as she explored the carriage feeling like a princess. The men kept congenial smiles on their faces but neither of them were feeling as chipper as she was. The ride was long and despite the circumstances Henry could not hold back his amazement when he saw Asgard. Indeed this entire surreal experience felt like a dream. They weren't even on planet earth anymore.

They reached the palace and disembarked. Henry picked up his daughter and carried her. They both looked around at the golden splendor of Thor's home. Everything glowed with a heavenly golden light and he had to wonder what would drive Loki away from such a beautiful home. A moment later he found his answer. Henry steeled his resolve when he spied the intimidating looking old man sitting on the throne at the end of the room. The walk towards him was a long one.

"Father, this man is Henry Sanders, the man Loki has been living with these past two years."

"I see the resemblance." Odin said flatly. "Bring in the prisoner." Odin said to a nearby guard. The sound of many boots and a set of chains echoed through the hall. Henry nearly burst into tears at the sight of Loki cuffed and chained with a collar around her neck like a prisoner from Medieval times.

"Loki!"

"Henry? What are you doing here? Why are they here?" Loki turned to Thor, accusing him of something.

"You have a choice to make Loki." Odin began. Loki nerves stood on end at this proclamation. "I will set you free if this man willingly submits to suffering for you. If he submits himself to a thousand lashes, I will let you go."

"That is a ridiculous bargain and you know it! He's mortal! He wouldn't survive 100 lashes from the whip master, let alone a thousand."

"If either of you refuse this bargain, I will throw you back into the dungeons where you will languish for the next 100 years and he will never see you again."

"He'll die under the lash, and you'd have me watch!"

"Make your choice Mr. Sanders." Odin says.

"Do I have any hope of survival if I let you whip me?"

"No, Henry you can't do this! Think of Elizabeth! Who will raise her when you are gone?"

"You will." Henry said. "I won't survive losing you Loki. I can't do it again. These past three days have been a living hell. If a thousand lashes is what it takes to get our happily ever after, then yes I will submit." The guards move forward and Henry hands his daughter off to Thor as the men start to haul him away.

"NOOOO! Do it to me! Do it to me! Do it to me! Please! Please! Please!" Loki screams on her knees. "Do it to me. Do it to me. Do it to me." She chokes and sobs.

"STOP!" Odin yells to his men. "Let him go. Release the prisoner." The guards unlock the chains and cuffs and the couple rush to each other and embrace.

"Mommy." Thor puts Elizabeth down and she rushes to her. Loki squeezes the girl tightly. He loves her.

"We need to talk to you know." Henry said to Loki.

"Yes, we do. I have so many things I want to tell you. Things I couldn't tell you before."

"And here I thought I knew everything there was to know about you."

"You know more than most, and that is the important part."

"Loki, the mortals will not tolerate your return to their world. You are a criminal there. Your intended now has another decision to make. You Loki are henceforth bound to Asgard. You can never leave it. I invite your love and his daughter to stay here in Asgard and live out the remainder of their lives here, short though they will be."

"I'm staying." Henry said. Loki and Henry smashed together once again, kissing passionately in front of the entire court.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So much for a small wedding." Henry said.

"I am a prince of the realm. We don't do small weddings."

"Don't you mean princess?"

"No. I'm a prince. I only took this form to please you. It has been a sacrifice, but well worth it. Of course should you ever show an interest in my other form I would be happy to share it with you." Loki purred as she straddled Henry's lap.

"I'm…I really like girls."

"Prude." Loki dipped down to kiss him. Henry is not the sexual adventurer she hoped for. He isn't attracted to men in the least, but it is a small sacrifice to make for roughly 50 years of wonderful love, give or take.

"Hey, since you can change your appearance…I was wondering…if you could…"

"Come on lover boy, spit it out. What is it you are wanting? Bigger breasts?"

"A bigger ass actually. I like having something soft to grab a hold of, and big boobs just sag."

"Really? That turns you on?"

"I like your jiggly bits." Henry said. Loki barked out a loud laugh at that.

"Alright." Loki giggled. It had been a long day and with the ceremony and reception finally over they could relax. For a couple of weeks Henry had to go back and forth between Midgard and Asgard to get all of his affairs in order. He quit his practice, sold his apartment, and almost everything he owned before finally settling in with Loki in the Palace.

Henry came to understand how it was that Loki became Loki. Seeing portraits of Loki in his male body, he looked nothing like the other warriors, least of all Thor. Thor always had an entourage of friends and admirers wherever he went, while Loki constantly had nasty things whispered to him. Henry hauled off and punched a guy and then screamed at him for it, causing a scene. He even went so far as to threaten everyone in the palace, promising to tackle them and punch them in the dick until they passed out.

A miracle happened then. The harassment stopped. No one had ever been called out on bullying Loki before. Loki was not the type to complain. He usually liked to use tricks and magic to get revenge on them, which only made people hate him more. In Henry Loki found a champion, weak mortal though he was. His punch barely registered with the nobleman, but the embarrassment of being caught insulting the prince had been far more effective. The nobleman was ostracized from court and the others quickly learned to be civil.

It didn't stop the masses talking about them behind their backs of course, but such is the nature of people. Seeing Loki in a female body and married to a man that could be Thor's less glorious twin was scandalous for the first six months, and then people got over it.

Thor returned to Midgard to spend his days with Jane. Loki and Henry raised Elizabeth in Asgard. Though they tried to have their own child together, there was a biological problem and they never managed to conceive. Thor and Jane tried, but Jane was already well into her thirties when they met and by the time they entertained having children it was already too late. Loki and Henry's life in Asgard was happy, until Elizabeth was about sixteen years of age and started attracting interest from the wrong kinds of suitors. Many of the Asgardian young men considered her throw away sport because she was mortal and not a princess.

Though Henry had managed to find purpose performing work alongside Asgard's healers, Elizabeth floundered, feeling like she was out of place. It became plain then that she needed to return to earth. With all their love and blessings they sent her there to live with Thor and Jane. Odin at least permitted the girl permission to come and go via the Bifrost, provided she used it sparingly. She visited during the major holidays and during the summer school break.

Loki and Henry carried on with their blissful lives. Elizabeth met a man and married. It was only then that Loki was reminded that he was being punished. He missed her wedding and had to watch footage that Henry shot using his cell phone. Loki had hoped in vain that Odin would relax the restriction this one time, but no. He was still as staunch as ever.

XxXxXxXx

"You look well Loki."

"As do you Thor."

"How are you faring?"

"Dreadfully. You?"

"I feel like a shell of my former self." Thor admitted.

"When did Jane pass?"

"Two days ago. Henry?"

"Four days ago."

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral Loki."

"You don't need to apologize for that. You would've missed Jane's last moments had you attended. You are here now. Odin couldn't wait to retire. He practically ditched the crown the moment he set eyes on you."

"Aye, and I am ready for the duties that await me."

"And to put up with me again?"

"Aye. I was wondering if I could ask you that question again."

"What question?"

"Do you desire me?" Thor asked.

"Well, you are no Henry but you are certainly pleasing to the eyes."

"I learned a lot watching Henry during the times I visited Asgard over the years. I learned a lot about you too. I think I finally understand how to be a good husband to you."

"Husband? You presume much. You and I were failures as brothers."

"That is because we should have been something else to one another. I need a good queen, and I unlike Henry I would enjoy all of your offerings. Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not want this?"

"Well that would be a lie. But let me ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What did Jane give you that I did not?"

"She was…a little gentler with her criticism."

"Fair enough. Are you serious about the sex? With me? As a man? I loved Henry but that was the one major drawback of being with him."

"Do you need proof? I could get on my knees and service you." Thor said.

"Mmmm, must you tease me right now?" Loki said as he looked out blankly at the procession. Odin had announced his impending abdication that morning after Thor's arrival. Various ceremonies of Pomp and Circumstance would be taking place all week until Thor's coronation. Thor and Loki stood side by side dressed in the colors of mourning, acting as props before the masses. It was boring to say the least.

"Did you and Henry still have sex even when he got old and wrinkly?

"Until he couldn't get it up anymore, yes. Jane?"

"I rode her so hard her dentures rattled in her head." Thor said. Loki slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the barrel laugh that came out.

"You really did love her."

"Every last liver spot."

"They're cute when they get like that."

"They are, but fragile. I've had to hold back for years now."

"Me too." Loki said.

"We're going to break the bedframe aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

"And then we'll talk, and you'll tell me all the things you used to tell Henry."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"You're calmer than you used to be." Thor said.

"Love will do that. It gave me perspective. Filled the hole inside me."

"I bet he did." Thor joked. Loki snickers.

"You better come to the bedchamber prepared to compete. Henry was pretty magnificent."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course it is, Oh Great and Mighty Powerful Thor, King of the Realm Eternal, wielder of the great war hammer, and Mjolnir too." Loki said. Thor chuckled. They both quieted for a moment, soaking up the show in front of them. The end of the parade was close.

"I miss Jane. I loved her so much."

"I miss Henry." Loki reached for Thor's hand and clasped it. It was a subtle gesture, hidden by their big flowing capes. The people of Asgard have not seen Loki in his male form in decades. Say what they will about the dark prince, he loved that mortal.


End file.
